familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yell County, Arkansas
Yell County is a county in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 22,185. The county has two county seats, Dardanelle and Danville. Yell County is Arkansas's 42nd county, formed on December 5, 1840 from portions of Scott and Pope counties. It was named after Archibald Yell, who was the state's first member of the United States House of Representatives and the second governor of Arkansas; he later was killed in combat at the Battle of Buena Vista during the Mexican-American War. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Yell County is part of the Russellville, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.0%) is water. Major highways * Highway 7 * Highway 10 * Highway 27 * Highway 28 * Highway 60 * Highway 80 * Highway 154 Adjacent counties * Pope County (north) * Conway County (northeast) * Perry County (east) * Garland County (southeast) * Montgomery County (south) * Scott County (west) * Logan County (northwest) National protected areas * Holla Bend National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Ouachita National Forest (part) * Ozark National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 21,139 people, 7,922 households, and 5,814 families residing in the county. The population density was 23 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 9,157 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 86.63% White, 1.47% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 0.69% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 8.99% from other races, and 1.62% from two or more races. 12.73% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 12.00% reported speaking Spanish at home.http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=5&county_id=149&mode=geographic&order=r There were 7,922 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.50% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.60% were non-families. 23.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 99.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,916, and the median income for a family was $33,409. Males had a median income of $23,172 versus $18,148 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,383. About 11.70% of families and 15.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.20% of those under age 18 and 12.80% of those age 65 or over. Education Public education Early childhood, elementary and secondary education within Yell County is provided by four public school districts: * Danville School District * Dardanelle School District * Two Rivers School District—formed in 2004 by the consolidation of the former Fourche Valley School District, Ola School District, Perry–Casa School District, and Plainview–Rover School District. * Western Yell County School District—formed in 1985 by the consolidation of the former Belleville School District and Havana School District. Public libraries The Arkansas River Valley Regional Library System, is headquartered in Dardanelle and serves multiple counties and consists of one central library and six branch libraries, including the Yell County Library, a branch library in Danville. Communities Cities * Belleville * Danville (county seat) * Dardanelle (county seat) * Havana * Ola * Plainview Towns * Corinth Unincorporated communities * Aly * Bluffton * Centerville * Gravelly * Rover Townships * Birta * Bluffton * Briggsville * Centerville * Chula * Compton * Crawford * Danville (Corinth, Danville) * Dardanelle (Dardanelle) * Dutch Creek * Ferguson (Belleville) * Galla Rock * Gilkey * Gravelly Hill * Herring * Ions Creek * Lamar (Plainview) * Magazine * Mason * Mountain * Prairie * Richland * Riley (Havana) * Rover * Sulphur Springs * Ward (Ola) * Waveland Notable people * Ray R. Allen (1920–2010), public official in Alexandria, Louisiana, was born in Yell County. * John Daly, professional golfer * Arthur Hunnicutt, Academy Award-nominated Western Actor * Kelly Ring, WTVT news anchor * Johnny Sain, Major League Baseball player * William L. Spicer, Republican state chairman, 1962-1964, was born in Yell County but owned a chain of drive-in theaters in Fort Smith. * Cousins Jim Walkup (left-handed pitcher), and Jim Walkup (right-handed pitcher), MLB pitchers * James Lee Witt, former FEMA Director Trivia * In the novel True Grit, the heroine Mattie Ross (played by Kim Darby in the first film version and by Hailee Steinfeld in the second) is from near Dardanelle in Yell County. * First Sergeant William Ellis of the 3rd Wisconsin Cavalry, was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for his valor and bravery above and beyond the call of duty at Dardanelle. At 10 a.m. on January 14, 1865, approximately 1,500 Confederates attacked the Union forces entrenched on the outskirts of the town and a fierce four-hour battle was waged. In the end Confederate Colonel William H. Brooks was unable to overcome the Union defenders of the town and was forced to retreat. It was during this battle that Ellis held his position even after receiving three wounds and would not withdraw for medical attention until he received a fourth wound and was ordered to retire by his commanding officer. * Yell County was the birthplace of Gretchen McNairy, a moe character from the animated TV series Lukas. The county is referenced several times, and is often portrayed as a land of milk and honey, despite its depressing poverty, since it is the only place where Gretchen's parents actually loved her. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Yell County, Arkansas References Category:Yell County, Arkansas Category:1840 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1840 Category:Russellville, Arkansas micropolitan area